bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Zellha (Omni)
'' '' ''Unit Info 'LS: '*Insert Name Here*''' (40% boost to all parameters, probable random status ailment infliction & greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB) ''ES: '''Overlooking Chaos ''(50% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes) ''BB: Erratic Desire ''(30 combo Light attack on all foes, adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn ATK, DEF reduction to attack for 3 turns & boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns) ''SBB: *Insert Name Here*'' (40 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, probable 1 turn ATK, DEF reduction & boosts all elemental damage) ''UBB: Beautiful Bloody Void: Qllipoth ''(48 combo massive Light attack on all foes, massively boosts elemental damage and damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, random status ailment infliction & enormously reduces damage for 2 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. ''REMINDER: Zellha's Omni isn't released yet. 'Overview' Y'know, I think this was kinda expected. Even in today's game, people still talk about Zellha. She's, like, one of the most talked and popular units. I wonder if she was that good back then. I never got her, only Uda. 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'A Whoa, she wants her place back in the meta for reals! Zellha gives a 40% all-around parameter boost, which is really good. Of course, there's Ark and Azurai (if SP enabled) giving 50%, but 40% is already respectable. Zellha became an all-around ailment inflictor now. She gives 15% chance for everyone to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick and 10% to inflict Poison, Paralysis and Curse. All in all it goes having 90% for the most common and 60% for the less common. It would have been better if Zellha gave a damage boost to status afflicted foes here too. I was thinking of saying for you to combine her with Azami, but I remembered that both have clashing in some buffs. In that case, put Semira. She also reduces the BB gauge requirement by 25%, just like her old LS. BB management is always welcome. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B Zellha gains a 50% Spark damage boost. I know it's reasonable, helpful and I like it, but... why? Zellha isn't a Spark unit, she's not here for doing this. Oh, but she gains a 100% boost against status afflicted foes, which adds more to Zellha's new function. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'B Before modifiers, let's speak about that hit count. 30? Wow, that's a lot. Zellha's BB uses a 360% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the normal modifier for Omni Units. Thanks to Zellha's stats and her hit count, you can expect damage coming from this. Zellha gives status ailment buffs, which gives the exact same chance that she already gives in her LS. With this, everyone will have a higher chance to inflict ailments. It's still missing the boost to status afflicted foes... She also gives everyone a 20% chance to reduce enemies ATK and DEF by 20%. Combined with her Injury and Weak (if you don't have DEF Ignore), the stat will be largely reduced. For offensive ways, it helps. She'll give a 50% elemental damage boost too. This helps, but it's not the best. Allanon currently holds the title of best elemental damage booster, giving a direct 75%. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'B Zellha's SBB uses a 560% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. What's good about this SBB is that the hit count is really high and you don't have to juggle between BB and SBB for elemental damage boost. Zellha, in my opinion, has a ridiculous hit count on her BBs. It's the same case with Feeva, as people still prefer her over other BB boosting units thanks to her hit counts on BB. This makes the Spark damage boost in her ES reasonable, although I still find it randomly placed. What's bad abour this SBB is that the rest has become direct. Yes, now Zellha is the inflictor. She has higher chances, having a 75% for aliment infliction and 30% to reduce ATK and DEF by 50%, but I would prefer to have this as an upgrade to her BB kit. It's better to have everyone inflicting than just one Unit. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Zellha's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. 48. A hit count of 48. Why isn't it a direct 70? Want to put her UBB on Lucius/Tilith levels, Gumi? Just because she's not a Mock Unit, doesn't mean she can't do that, right? Moving on, this is like Azami's UBB, as she'll give a 300% boost to elemental damage and damage against status afflicted foes. Also, she'll randomly inflict any ailment on any foe. Considering that, you could pick Azami and make the world go round, right? I would still take Zellha for the reason below. 2-turn 100% damage reduction. Yeah, although weirdly put, Zellha gives this instead of Azami's 300% ATK boost. On the game, there are only three Units that can give this buff: Magress, Nadore and Paris. Magress can give this for 2 turns if you're willing to spend 80 SP and enable that option. If you don't want to enable it for reasons unknown, take Zellha. This is literally the buff that called most of my attention in all of UBB. After all, we all know how enemies are highly resistant to ailments. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''B All in all, her options are there to give more offense to Zellha. 1. 20% boost to max HP, ATK = 10 SP Medulla Gem boosts can be avoided at some points. Although, I wouldn't miss this, since it grants survival. 2. Boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (0.5% per 1% of HP remaining) = 10 SP At full HP, Zellha will gain a 50% ATK boost. This helps, but let's not rely only on stats. 3. 50% to Spark damage = 10 SP This increases Zellha's ES function, but I still don't know why. I mean, clearly she's a Spark blanket with those hit counts, but Sparks aren't Zellha's main function. I would pick this, even though this clearly contradicts my statements. 4. Boosts elemental damage (50% boost) = 20 SP With this and her BB boosts, Zellha's self-boost will go to 100%. She'll deal more damage to Dark Units, which is good. 5. Boosts damage against status afflicted foes (50% boost) = 20 SP A option that throws well but not so well. This SP all by itself won't help too much. 6. Enhances elemental damage boost effect added to BB/SBB (+ 50% boost) = 50 SP You want to take Allanon's throne off, Zellha? With this, her boost goes directly to 100% which is the highest boost an Unit can give when it comes to elemental damage. Add with her own elemental damage boost SP and her own boost will go to 150%. Neat. 7. Adds ATK boost relative to DEF (70% DEF to ATK) for 3 tuns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP Not bad. Of course, that means you'll need a high DEF boosting Unit in your Squad for this to be more effective. 8. Adds critical damage boost (50% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP 9. Adds critical hit rate boost (60% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP Two ignorable SP options, in my opinion. Content highly resistant to criticals + Zellha has no inner critical buffs + existence of Silas, Azurai and Avant = no need for those SPs. 10. Adds damage boost against status afflicted foes (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP The missing boost exists! Personally, take this boost. Even if she won't inflict ailments 100% of times, having a damage boost once she inflicts helps. ''I have two builds planned for Zellha: I. Offensive Ailment Expert Zellha 1. 20% boost to max HP, ATK = 10 SP 4. Boosts elemental damage (50% boost) = 20 SP 5. Boosts damage against status afflicted foes (50% boost) = 20 SP 10. Adds damage boost against status afflicted foes (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP This enhances Zellha's new functionality and damage. Considering that UBB and BB/SBB boosts are stackable, the damage will be even higher and she'll be able to dish out a total of 550% all by herself, combining it with her LS. Zellha clearly has more to offer with this. II. "Allanon, give me your throne." - Zellha 1. 20% boost to max HP, ATK = 10 SP 2. Boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (0.5% per 1% of HP remaining) = 10 SP 3. 50% to Spark damage = 10 SP 4. Boosts elemental damage (50% boost) = 20 SP 6. Enhances elemental damage boost effect added to BB/SBB (+ 50% boost) = 50 SP Elemental damage is not absolutely resistant (Karna Masta says otherwise), so this build can help if you don't have someone to boost it. Of course, this isn't Zellha's main function, but it works as well. 'Arena' Grade: '''A No reason to leave Zellha out. She has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good. What I said with Quaid, I'll say here: Leader Zellha + 4 Mifunes + BB gauge reducing Spheres = probable max BB gauge at the beginning. If you don't have that, at least you can inflict something. Final Grade: A Zellha has gained some new trinkets to play. Of course, how things are going to play out is a different story. Unless Semira gains an Omni, she's slightly tied with Azami on the elemental/infliction damage, with Azami being more offensive than Zellha. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Zellha! Did she helped you in the past? How are your expectations for her in your game? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts